Goodbye's Just the Beginning
by herharleyqueen
Summary: Gracie LeGume has been waiting to get away from her father, Gaston, and when King Ben opens Auradon to the rest of the Isle's children, sh snatches the chance. A SYOC story, hope you enjoy and add your characters!
1. Prologue

The Isle. A relatively barren island outside of Auradon. Sometimes we can see the fireworks, and sometimes it's so dark and rainy here that we can't even see the castle. I don't know which I prefer, though Evie gets excited whenever we can see the colorful explosions.

Mal and the others don't care for it, either, but that might be because none of them care for what they mean. Evie though, she dreams big! She wants a prince, a happily ever after like the one her mother fought so hard to keep Snow White from.

"Ooh, what do you think of this one?" Speaking of the princess, she currently has me posted up on a wooden platform, a beautiful blue cape-in-progress draped over me. The sleeves are belled, and it's made out of some fake leather she'd managed to convince Jay to steal for her. It's gorgeous, but I don't really think it suits me. Too... capey. I prefer sweaters.

"I love it, Eve. It's super soft, how did you manage it?" she gave me that rin- the really sweet one she gets that shows her teeth and manages to convey a whole bunch of happiness.

"I have my ways." she sing songed, looking up into my blue eyes with her honey brown. "So are you gonna meet up with us tomorrow?"

"I'd love to, but dad's got me running errands. He caught me with a book and... well, let's just leave it at that." her face turned sympathetic, but I smiled in return. "It's fine, sugar, I'll catch up with you when I can. Jay still owes me for those pumps he trashed."

I wished later that I had just blown off my chores to hang out with my friends, because when I was finally done, they'd been carted off the isand. But at least they got out, I guess...

* * *

d

Sooo. MY first fanfic in like five years. I'm excited! I mean I do work on dA but still. Anyways this is a send your OC story!

So just fill out a small profile like the one below, PM it to me and I'll include it in the story! I don't mind sibling OCs to canon characters but if you guys send them in I'll only accept one for each character.

Name:

Age:

Parent:

Personality:

Appearance: (if you wanna include a face claim that'll be great!)

Villain or hero:

Other: (this is anything you think is pertinent to your character)

Have fun!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Alright guys! This is just an A/N, not a chapter! I will be trying to get a chapter up today but it's not for sure. Anyways, I wanted to thank all the people who've sent in OCs and I am now **CLOSING FEMALE SUBMISSIONS**! I know some of you want your characters in ships and if you'd like that please go ahead and send in which ones. I know someone has already asked fo Chad Charming so he's off the table and I like Jay/Gracie but if someone else wants to pair up with Jay I'll back off but there will be platonic flirting. Also if you don't see you OC I probably didn't get enough info on your character from your PM or you sent it through reviews.

 **STILL ACCEPTING MALE SUBMISSIONS**

Anyways. Thnk you guys again so much! Here's a list of the OC Roster!

Gracie LeGume, daughter of Gaston - yours truly, herharleyqueen

Luna, daughter of the BBW and Little Red - WhalesRKewl

Calitsa Hook, daughter of Captain Hook - fairiesandtales

Tadious Hatter, son of the Mad Hatter - ABEDFAN

Nancy, daughter of Queen Narissa - Wanli8970

Liv, daughter of Ariel and Eric - PurpleRen

Aimee, daughter of Doctor Facilier - The Lady Cloudy

Shaun, son of Shego - iamgoku

Rowan Hood, daughter of Little Red and the BBW - Iamawesome225

Alicia Liddel, daughter of Alice Liddel - Dame Rivere

Silvia, daughter of Hades - TheNightGirl

Spade, son of The Queen of Hearts - Porcelain an Frankenteen

Thalissa, daughter of Ursula - LunLovegoodsBestfriend

THANK YOU GUYS


	3. Squad One: Prepare for Take Off

"Morning, daddy." Gracie mumbled on her way into the kitchen. She headed for the sink like usual to start boiling water, but was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Gaston's eyes, blinking sleepily.

"Go. Sit." he ordered, his deep voice rumbling through the ramshackled kitchen. She did as she was told, a nervous feeling spreading through her when he set already prepared oatmeal in front of her, complete with a few of her favorite blackberries.

"Daddy, am I in trouble?" she asked quietly, shifting the edge of her sweater in between her fingers. The last time he'd made her breakfast she had set fire to his favorite boots.

"Not this time, darling. I have a surprise for you." he sat before her, watching as she plucked a berry from her bowl. "I know you miss the Rotten Four." Gracie paused in her chewing to force herself to look into her father's eyes. "Don't think I don't know about that picture under your pillow."

The black haired girl sat back, folding her hands in her lap. Gaston sighed heavily and set two envelopes on the table. One had messy, familiar handwriting scrawled across it and the other, an official looking logo. "I know you think they've abandoned you, and honestly I had rather hoped they had. That Jay's a bad influence on you."

"Dad, is that..." he nodded, pushing the stark white envelope with the Auradon Prep logo towards her.

"They've invited you and the other kids to the school. And as much as I hate to think about it, I know you'll do so much better there." Gracie's head snapped up to stare at the man she'd lived with her whole life.

His blue eyes stared down into hers, a smile turning up one corner of his mouth. "You mean it? I can go?"

"Yes, baby girl. I know you'll find a good man to take care of you there."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she practically jumped across the table, wrapping her arms around Gaston tightly. Warmth replaced nerves when she felt him return the hug tightly, and she couldn't even bring herself to care that he only wanted her to find a prince.

Spade leaned back against the safety rail that seperated him and the edge of the island, his arms crossed and his black eyes surveying the other children lined up. Their ages ranged from thirteen to seventeen, their alignments from anti hero to straight up troublemaker. He could see Ursula's kid - something fishy sounding? Tilapia? Was that racist or fishist? - talking quietly to the LeGume girl who was waving back at the muscle bound form of Gaston.

There was the Hook girl, and the weird voodoo girl, and the wolfy one. Basically a bunch of girls, and like three dudes. Not that he would say anything about that, after all - a prince is always pleased to be surrounded by beautiful women.

Except when they don't want it.

"Alright, group one! Your ride's here!" The ambassador from the school who had been delegated the task of collecting the villains was standing by the bridge.

He was partnered up with group one, following three other kids into the limo. Spade sighed, when he realized, just who he was stuck with.

The pirate, the playgirl, and the Greek one.

Not that Hayden was inherently awful, but he certainly wasn't the kind of boy his mother let him hang out with. He was nice, even if he tried to hide it, and his cute face didn't make up for the barest amount of chemistry Spade felt he had with the boy. He'd always preferred blondes anyways.

The ride was kind of quiet and awkward, with the occasional sound of candy wrappers and 'shove off' when someone got too close. Spade was entirely too thrilled when Auradon Prep finally came into focus. "Holy shit." he looked up from the chocolate he was playing with at Gracie's whisper, only to find the others staring at their new school. When he saw the castle, he couldn't agree any more.

Holy shit.

Hi guys, so chapter one is short and rushed but my days been kinda long. Reminder that SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED NOW ENTIRELY! Also, I know I rated it T but late warning - There will be cursing and maybe some vaguely adult stuff but no smut. Reviews are appreciated! Love you ys 


	4. I Knew You Were Trouble

"They're here! Guys, come on!" Carlos was practically bouncing, Dude jumping around hs feet excitedly. His wide brown eyes were following the limo progression, trying to discern silhouettes through the dark tint. "Do you think Gracie's coming? Oh, or Sylvia or Spade?" He was talking quick, tripping over his words and shoving pieces of candy in his mouth. He almost didn't notice when the first car began to empty.

"Carlitos!" The blond turned away from Jay who had been trying to wrestling him into stillness, and grinned at the quartet before him. Hayden gave him the nod, before placing his things down. Calista Hook shot them a cock sure grin, bowing in an over dramatic sense and nearly smacking Ben in the leg with her bags. "I think yer even shorter now!"

"I haven't shrunk, you haven't grown." was the sulky reply. Jay shoved the blond behind him, catching Calista's hand and kissing it with a grin.

"If it isn't my favorite shipwreck."

"If ye wanna keep that hand love, I'd take it away."

Spade did his best to hide his smile as he quietly greeted Carlos and Evie, his head still spinning a little from the transition through the barrier. His hand lingered on Carlos' shoulder after their 'manly hug'. "Mother fu- What the hell's wrong with you?" The small group turned to Jay and Gracie, who were struggling on the ground.

The petite girl wrapped her thighs around his torso, keeping one arm pinned and his head locked between her legs. "I thought you'd be happy to see me, guess I was wrong." she hummed in feigned interest. "Cal, can you hand me the silly string in my bag? The green bag."

The pirate hopped to, a great big smile on her face even as the rest of the Isle kids began to flood the courtyard. "Ye got an audience, girly."

"Oh good! Now everyone can see Jay's softer side," Gracie cooed, shaking the can of silly string before aiming at the red beanie on Jay's head.

"You have two seconds to rethink that you little brat!" The older boy started growling when the first string hit him, and eventually lost it when the rest of his friends started laughing.

Ben, who had started towards them when the fight broke out, paused when he realised they were on friendly terms. "So, I'm guessing she's a friend?" he aimed the question towards Mal who chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"More like... rivals that occasionally get along long enough to steal food."

"Thaaaat sounds about right." Spade agreed, holding his hand out to shake Ben's. "Prince Spade, my mother's the Queen of Hearts."

"Ben, King of Auradon. Welcome." the blond turned his attention to all the villains gathered before him. "Welcome to all of you! Auradon is happy to extend it's hospitality to all of you, and we hope you enjoy it here! If you have any questions, we're here to answer them and we've arranged tour groups.

"Mal will be leading groups one through three; Jay, four through six," Ben continued until every group had been accounted for, and watched as everyone split to line up in front of their assigned guides.

Thalissa toyed with the end of her fishtail braid, her pretty blue eyes scanning the blue water surrounding the kingdom. She longed to be free, her skin practically itching to be in the beautiful water. "Thal, ye comin'?" Calista's call was quiet, but the raven still jumped. She looked back and found the pirate and a dark skinned beauty watching her.

Facillier's daughter was tall, and she sent Thalissa a smirk. "I could push you in if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary, Aimee." Mal stepped in, gently nudging Thalissa towards the front of the group. Her eyes flashed green when they met the showman's deep brown. "I hope we don't have any problems here."

"I had heard you went soft, but I didn't think it was true."

"I think that's quite enough." The group, sans Mal, turned towards the voice that had called out to them. Fairy Godmother stood before them, her sweet face smiling at them. "I don't think we want any fights on our first day, do we?"

"I dunno, do you?" Aimee asked, making a few of the other villains giggle.

"Oh dear, we're going to have fun this year aren't we."

Hi guys! Sorry the update took so long but I've had work. Anyways, here's a chapter with a few more of your OCs and I'd love some input from the contributors. Am I doing your characters justice? Is there anything I should change in the next update? Also, sorry for it being so short

Thank you for reading and your support!


	5. Shame on Me Now

Gracie watched Fairy Godmother staring down Aimee, her hand slowly coming to rest on Luna's wrist. She could feel the girl vibrating under her fingers, a nervous energy humming under her skin. "Don't," she whispered, making her look at her for two seconds.

"Yeah, Hoody." Aimee smirked, turning on her hell to push through the group. "Everything's good, so no need to bite anyone's head off." she mimed biting, making the two girl's flinch back from her.

"She needs an adjustment," Luna muttered, pulling away from the black haired girl and reluctantly followed after the others.

"That could've gone better," Gracie sighed, falling into step with Mal. The leader of the tour group rolled her eyes, her hands shoved into a purple and blue jacket. "How've you liked it here so far?" she asked, a little timid without their mutual friend to act as a buffer.

Mal shrugged her shoulders, a bit of a smile on her face. "It's actually been good. I mean, Carlos has started an animal cruelty protest group and Jay's the new star of the tourney team."

"Yeah, I've heard of it but I don't see how Jay could actually take it over," the younger Gaston snorted, earning a bit of a chuckle from Mal.

"He's actually really good at it. Unfortunately though, there's not a girls team. I know it's something you would've liked."

Gracie looked surprised, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. The group was headed back to the dorms, and the kids were started to mix with members of other groups and Auradon natives. "How'd you know? I mean, we didn't really run in the same circles. I mean, we did but we didn't... you know what I mean. Right?"

"Chill, G, Mal actually knows a lot about us. Or so says Carlos." Spade fell in between them, and Nancy on Mal's other side. "But he's also mooning over de Vil so he could probably say the sky was pink and he'd believe him."

"Perhaps, but maybe the sky does turn pink here." A deep voice made the quartet turn, and the new girls nearly tripped in their haste to stand up a little straighter. "Welcome to Auradon," the young man before them bowed deeply, a grin on his face.

"Guys, this is Ryeka. He's in the fencing club."

Nancy pushed her hair behind her ear, a charming smile on her face. "Hi there~"

Spade watched as the dragon teen flirted, with an increasingly irritated looking Romani. Mal and him watched as the boy rolled his eyes, carefully explaining that she was making him uncomfortable. "I'm sure she didn't mean to, we're very sorry."

"Please just back up," Gracie muttered, trying to pull her fellow villain away. "I think you're really upsetting him."

"I'm sorry," Nancy pouted remorsefully as she was led off towards the rest of the villains.

"Guess I should've been expecting it." Ryeka sounded bitter.

Hi guys, I'm back again. I know it ends abruptly but I'm so out of inspiration it's not even funny. Anyways, I once again hope I'm treating your characters right, and we got a glimpse of a new hero (one that I'm smitten with) and a new villain, plus an in betweener.

If I'm writing your characters in a way that upsets you, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Love you guys, I'll try to update soon.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE 2

Alright guys! This is just an A/N, not a chapter! I am no longer accepting OCS, I haven't been for a while. Please stop sending me them, I will not be using any that were sent through reviews, I will not be sending any that were sent after I said they were closed except the male ones I asked for.

I have been receiving a bunch of APPS and I don't like having to tell you that no, I will not be using them. I hate upsetting people but this is getting kinda upsetting for me as a writer because I'm getting those instead of actual reviews. So please, if you have something to post on here I'd like it to e an actual critique on how I'm writing the OCs and the canon characters.

Also, please don't pester me for new chapters. I work five days a week, babysit after work and my days off, and I spend time with my family who I don't see very often. I have very little free time.

nd to the OCs I accepted and haven't used yet, I'm trying to fit ALL of you in. If I'm focusing more on one it's because they're easier for me to write with. If your hasn't shown up, I haven't found the right way yet. But they will be showing up.

I hope you all understand why I'm posting this. I'm not trying to be mean. I love you all


End file.
